


In the Forest

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, why aint that a tag - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), damn this fic sucks, george misses dream but he killed a kid so, hes a god, hes a mushroom prince :>, i imagine that karl/sapnap/quackity are all together in this but quackity isnt there rn, i might rewrite and improve it, im living on monster energy drinks and granola bars, im so sleep deprived, its not funny, listening to zelda & chill while its raining and ur writing hits diff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He heard a tune, from the forest. There was no mistaking it once it continued, it sounded like a piano. Cold air brushed against George's confused and interested face, squinting his eyes and humming as he looked in the direction of the music.He glanced back at his friends who slept peacefully and he slowly stood up, cold hands against his chest.This would be interesting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> It came to mind while I was listening to I Hear a Symphony. This is short. And bad. I basically have little to no skills when it comes to this, and I don't normally publish my writings nor do I really write about Dream and George.
> 
> Comments literally make my confidence go sky high so.. :>  
> Please give feedback on how this was :sob:

With a gurgling stomach and two friends were were constantly flirting, George felt as if he was going crazy. They had set off to start their own nation but it was going to shit - there was no food, only red mushrooms but without the other type, they couldn't make soup. Karl and Sapnap had constantly fallen behind due to getting too distracted and flirting, too, and he had to wait for what seemed like hours.

He couldn't function properly on a good two hours of sleep and a starving stomach, so he had nearly fallen conscious and asleep multiple times. At some point, Sapnap had to carry him on his back while Karl searched for food. Nothing.

Currently, they sat under one of the large, red mushrooms in a clear field, protecting themselves from the pouring down rain. Of course, the couple was making lovey eyes and cuddling against each other while George was freezing cold, shivering and only having his thin, red cape to keep him warm. It was dark, and if he had to guess, it was around two o'clock in the morning but nobody had kept track of time.

He didn't know how long had passed when he heard something. It wasn't anything loud, or disturbing really, so he brushed it off and tried to go to sleep. But it happened again, and so he groaned and opened his tired and heavy eyes. They felt like anvils threatening to close on him again. He stretched his arms a bit before it went off again - the noise.

He heard a tune, from the forest. There was no mistaking it once it continued, it sounded like a piano. Cold air brushed against George's confused and interested face, squinting his eyes and humming as he looked in the direction of the music.

He glanced back at his friends who slept peacefully and he slowly stood up, cold hands against his chest. He really shouldn't examine it, it could be dangerous. All he could think of is what would happen if Dream was with him. No doubt he'd go check it out, but George was normally against his ideas that could potentially end in harm. So why did he find himself taking a step forward?

George didn't bother to do anything about becoming soaked from the rain, instead he picked up his diamond sword and quickly sprinted from the shelter of the mushroom. His hair becoming wet and sticking to his face, his normally warm prince clothes now the same. But he didn't pay attention as he was halfway to the forest. But as he did so, something didn't seem right.

Wait- how the hell did he just notice? How the fuck would he have heard music from all the way from the forest? But he still continued to run, shoes now soaked in puddles, this time in hopes to get warm.

When he finally made it, he panted, leaning against a tree for support. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, freezing in his spot at the sight of fairy lights hanging from a tree branch to tree branch. They shined light blue, one of George's favorite colors (he couldn't even see that many). His eyes brightened in amazement, it was beautiful.

He began to walk some more, looking around and smiling a bit. But he jumped at a voice from the side of him, whipping his head in wide and scared eyes, holding his weapon up.

"Hello, George."

A tall man stood there. He had a long, white cloak, matched with a white hoodie and pants that had green outlining. He had a mask with 'XD' written on it, and he held a long staff with a ball at the top. George had heard the myths of gods before, but were they real? Well, maybe it was believable.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly and shakily. He looked so, so familiar. The man covered his mouth as he laughed a little, somehow finding amusement in George's fear. "A- answer me-"

He took a step forward and leaned down until he and George were the same height. "You don't recognize me? I'm a bit hurt now. But I guess I should tell you."

With a snap of his fingers, the air around them poof'd until the smoke disappeared. They were still in the forest, but decorations like a picnic blanket and basket were on the ground, and a flower in the man's hand. A dandelion. He held his hand out, urging for George to take it and stupidly the other dropped the sword, hesitantly grabbing the flower.

He stood up straight again, seemingly admiring the shorter before said-male frowned, a blush on his face and he glanced at the ground. "You told me you'd tell me your name. What am I supposed to call you? A dumbass? Also, how do you even know my name?"

"You can call me XD for now. And I know many things about you," he said.

"Totally not creepy in any way, shape, or form," George backed up a bit, before his stomach grumbled again. His face flushed in embarrassment but 'XD' just walked to the picnic blanket, sitting down and patting besides him. George probably should've ran away - this man could be tricking him! But his legs betrayed him as he walked over and sat criss-crossed next to him, placing the dandelion on his lap.

He embarrassingly looked to the side as XD un-hooked his cape, folding it and then placing it to the side. He opened the basket to reveal sandwiches and cookies.

George's eyes lit up and the taller took one of the sandwiches out and gave it to him, smiling as he watched George eagerly eat it. "You must not have eaten in awhile, huh?"

The Brit nodded a little. "Did you purposely mean for me to find this place? When will you tell me about you? Are you a god?"

XD looked down at him. "You're so suspicious of me-"

"Not suspicious, just curious."

"Yes, I did mean for you to come here. Soon enough. And yes, I'm a god."

"And why am I so important?" the mushroom prince hummed, swallowing a piece of the sandwich. "Why didn't you pick one of my friend's, or even a stranger?"

The god messed with his pant legging. "Because, Georgie, you're different. You may not have known me when I'm in this form, but I've known you for years."

"Now you're just being a stalker, XD. Tell me? Please?" he gave him a pouty face with wide eyes. It genuinely just looked stupid but XD wheezed a little - the noise making George's heart skipped a beat. It sounded exactly like him, there was no way it wasn't. "XD? Who are you, really?"

XD's grin was left as his laugh slowly came to a stop. He hummed in delight and amusement. "You practically already know, so here.." he raised his hand to pull his mask off. Nervousness bubbled up inside of his chest, what if he was wrong? What if this really was just some stranger who happened to act and sound just like him, what if-

He gasped, eyes wide in shock. "Dream?"


End file.
